Wings of Fire: After the War
by Whitehorse102
Summary: THIS IS NOT THE DRAGON DIARIES! I couldn't find the Wings of Fire series on fanfiction's forum, so, i have to do this. Anyways, the long war over, and Pyrrhia is finally able to relax. All of the dragons the dragonet's have met before are waiting for them. Read to find out exactly how it goes!
1. Chapter 1

**So, yes. I couldn't find the Wings of Fire in the forum on Fanfiction. So, I saw someone else had done this, so i figured, what the heck? I recently got the Wings of Fire books, and i AM IN LOVE. Lots of ships to do there, so, ta-da! I plan to do one chapter with each book that's released. Don't worry, The Lost Heir is already out, and I'm working on a chapter now. ENJOY! REMEMBER, REVIEW!**

Peril was in the air. She flapped her copper wings to fight against the high winds. She growled in frustration. Why would Queen Ruby do this to her? She was fighting for her life in these winds, all for some foolish Skywing dragonet who managed to sneak away from her mother into the storm.

A ray of sunlight hit her wings, and the gold veins shone. Peril let out a satisfied purr. She had grown to her full size, yet she still managed to stay sleek and slender. Her wings though, they had expanded and were stronger. They were the only reason she had managed to stay air born through these horrible winds. She shook her head, and gritted her teeth. _Concentrate. _She thought. She pushed her way through the wind, wishing it would lighten up.

Peril ducked her head down to get stop wing from pushing at her eyes, and found herself staring at her reflection. She was hovering over the Diamond Spray Delta. Down below, she could see herself in the clear water. Ripples disrupted the image, but she could still make out her electric blue eyes and copper Skywing scales. Unfortunately, she noticed some smoke coming from her scales. She hefted a sigh.

She hated how she was born with too much fire sometimes. Yes, it came in handy whenever she had to fight a dragon, but it also meant she couldn't touch any other dragons without hurting or seriously injuring or even killing them. _Well, except him. _

Peril purred at the thought of Clay. She remembered his bulk, his muscles, his warm eyes, his majestic form, and his friendly tone. Even though that was five years ago, and she hadn't seen him since, she was sure he'd return to her. She had heard the war was over. He should be coming back any day now.

She lowered down towards the ground, her wings getting tired from fighting the winds. She landed right next to the Diamond Spray Delta, and looked over the water longingly. Not like she was craving a bath, she smelled rain anyways. But she imagined Clay waiting on the other side of the lake. She remembered how friendly he had been, even when he saw what a monster she could be.

A storm of dark clouds seemed to gather in her mind, and her gaze hardened at the thought of Queen Scarlet. The Queen was once like a mother to Peril, until she learned that she had used, deceived, and lied to Peril. Peril shook her head, wanting nothing more than to forget the feeling she got whenever she downed a dragon she was fighting in the arena. Back then, she had been young and foolish. She didn't think what she was doing was wrong. She thought it was _thrilling. _

Now though, she wanted nothing more than to start over completely. She wouldn't suck all the fire out of her twin. She and her mother, Kestrel, would have escaped from the wrath of Queen Scarlet, and lived happily.

Peril sighed. She had heard of Kestrel's death. It wasn't long after Clay had left. She had been killed by Queen Blister, once a Queen of some of the Sandwings allied with the Seawings. Her throat had been slashed, and she'd also been stabbed by a poisonous barb that came from a Sandwing's tail. Peril didn't feel as much grief as she would have if Kestrel had raised her. She had already lived half her life thinking she was dead.

Peril shook her head as lightning flashed across the sky. She looked up, and grumbled under her breath. "Great. Now I can't fly." Peril preferred flying. When she walked, the grass tended to shrivel up and die from her heat. Plus, it would leave a trail for any followers. She hissed, and sniffed the air. The dragonet couldn't have gone farther than this.

She walked at a brisk pace around the forest, lashing her tail in frustration. How was she supposed to enter the forest? If she so much as brushed against a tree with the tip of her tail, she would start a whole forest-fire. Then the dragonet would definitely be killed.

Thunder clapped, and Peril winced as the rain started to fall. It didn't hurt her, but she never fancied being wet. It made even _more _smoke rise from her body. She growled, and kicked a pebble into the lake angrily. She looked around. She wondered if the little Skywing had decided to take shelter under the waterfall. It would not be the first time Queen Ruby had found a dragonet behind the waterfall.

Peril cantered over, wincing as the grass steamed beneath her feet. She hesitated outside the waterfall, then steeled her nerves. With a leap, she passed through the waterfall. As the water rushed against her body, she heard the hiss of steam being made. She landed in the cave with a thud, and she shook her head. She looked around. The steam thankfully stayed to the top of the cave, so the ground was clear.

Peril sniffed, but there was no scent. There was no sign of the dragonet ether. She growled in frustration, and shook the water from her scales. Not that it mattered, she would have to go right back out anyways. She slipped around the waterfall this time, not wanting to get anymore wet than she already was.

She thought she heard a small cry. She froze, and strained her ears. The dragonet was only hatched yesterday. Peril had watched the birth, and wondered herself if she'd ever have any dragonets of her own one day. But now, all she could think about was locating the source of the cry.

She thought she heard a larger dragon, but that wasn't right. All other Skywing dragons were taking shelter back at the palace or in their homes, wisely.

With a start, Peril wondered if an enemy dragon had intruded over the Skywing borders. Peril didn't believe any of the tribes would break the pact they had made. She wasn't there to personally see it, but apparently the five dragonets of the prophecy had declared that no tribe would enter each other's territories without good reason. At least for a while. All queens had heartily agreed. No one needed another reason to quarrel, after such a bloody war.

Peril did remember Queen Ruby's agreement. She was glad Queen Ruby was not as terrible as Queen Scarlet. Yes, they did still have the arena fights, but now it was not to the death. It was more like a friendly play fight, if you asked Peril. But she did not complain. It warmed her heart whenever a dragon won a fight, then the players shook talons. Good sportsmanship was new in the kingdom, but Peril loved it. As the new master of the arena, it was her duty to pick the players, and make sure any injuries were immediately taken care of.

Every now and then she missed fighting, but she would never dare to fight a dragon who didn't stand a chance against her fire.

_If he was here though, I would gladly have a go at him. _The thought made Peril smile. Clay was hatched from a blood-red egg. Meaning he was impervious to fire. Maybe it hurt, but he would never suffer like other dragons. No, he would be able to shake off the attack easily.

_Stop thinking about Clay. _Peril told herself sternly. _Listen. _

Peril was ready to give up after five minutes. Three moons, this was difficult! Peril ran around the perimeter of the Diamond Spray Delta once more, before sighing. She flicked her head as some rain ran down over her ear, tickling her.

She was ready to resort to calling out, when something suddenly shaded her from the rain. She spun around, expecting a fight, then froze with shock.

The Mudwing smiled down at her. His scales were slicked with mud that was slowing sliding down his scales because of the rain, and he had a few more scars than she remembered, but that did not cut down his handsomeness. In fact, it made him look even better. He was much bigger, nearly twice Peril's size. In one of his talons, he held the small dragonet. She was shivering, but Peril's body heat soon warmed her up. The dragonet blinked up innocently at Peril.

Peril's whole body trembled with shock, but not because he had found the dragonet.

Clay looked up at the sky with a sour expression. "Terrible weather, isn't it? Certainly not appropriate for a lost little SKywing."

"Clay." Peril wanted to throw herself on him, but at the last second she remembered the little dragonet. She held back, not wanting to crush and burn the dragonet.

Clay purred at her. "You haven't grown much at all!"

"But you have." Her voice was small with barely contained joy.

Clay smiled. That adorable, sweet, handsome smile that made Peril's heart thump. His tail twined around hers, and Peril looked back at the two tails twinced tightly, and her heart warmed.

Clay shoved his head against hers, and she purred, rubbling against him. "I knew you'd come back."

"I couldn't leave you here. I promised, didn't I?" He murmured in her ear, his warm breath smelled like meat, and Peril giggled, remembering his giangantic appetite. "And you _have _grown. Your just as beautiful as I remember."

Peril would have blushed, if she wasn't a reptile. She leaned against him, closing her eyes, just enjoying touching his scales and not worrying about the smoke billowing around them.

For a moment, both dragons held their heads together, eyes shut. Then Clay lifted his head. "Now. We should get out this rain and wind, agreed?"

Peril nodded. "Agreed." She followed Clay back to the waterfall cave. She slipped in first, and Clay followed. He smiled at her, his eyes warm, and they both lied down. The little dragonet slipped next to Clay's belly, out of reach of Peril but close enough that her body heat could keep her warm throughout the night.

Peril closed her eyes, still purring, as Clay rested his head on her shoulder. Their tails over one another, she fell asleep listening to Clay's heartbeat, the wind, and the rain pounding down on the lake with the waterfall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, update time! Sorry I took so long. I've just been busy busy busy! Not to mention my laptop is at the Doctors, so i had to do this on our main computer. IN other words, a pain in my butt. If you dont' already know, next time i'll update will be after the third Wings of Fire comes out. I'm hoping Glory has someone to pair up with! That's about all for my blabber,so i hope you enjoy! REMEMBER, REVIEW! 333**

The ocean was in a rage today. Riptide hissed for the millionth time as a strong current slowed him down. He clenched his teeth, pressed his wings harder against his body, and lashed out with his tail. The fin-like tail only moved him a fragment of an inch before being pushed back again. _I have to get out of this current. _He grumbled in his thoughts. He swerved his body sideways, tumbling a little before managing to break from the current's grasp into calmer waters.

Riptide took a moment to catch his breath. His gills flared at the thought that he was unable to fight against the rough currents. Riptide had lived his whole life in the ocean; it wasn't as if this was something new. But, today Riptide was drained. His wings ached from pushing him so far, and at times he had to make sure his tail was still attached to his body.

Which reminded him. He twisted his head around to look at his sea-green scales. The gash from this morning had stopped bleeding, but it stung if he touched it. The salt didn't hurt the tender flesh. He was, after all, a Seawing.

With a resigned sigh, Riptide allowed his body to float down, stopping only once his talons grabbed sand. He curled up, careful not to stretch the wound. He recalled the details of his day.

Queen Coral had ordered an audience with him early in the morning. The Queen sounded furious, and Riptide suspected he was about to be thrown in jail. Six years ago, when the Skywings attacked the Summer Palace, the only thing that kept Riptide's scaly hide out of the Queen's dungeon was the fact he had stayed and fought with the anger of a thousand dragons. Of course, he suffered from that battle.

After the fighting had ended, Queen Coral decided that he would remain free, but he was not allowed to help guard the palace. This had shocked Riptide, for he thought it was the only way to give a good name for himself, despite his father's horrible betrayal. And if he did anything to make Queen Coral think he was a traitor, it was a life in the dungeons. His only company would be the electric eels.

And they were terrible conversationalists.

At any rate, he was more than surprised when Queen Coral had allowed him to start patrolling again. Apparently, his tactic of lying low in the village with the commoners had worked. However, it was back to patrolling the farthest regions of the kingdom.

Seven or eight years ago, when he had just started his patrolling, he had encountered many problems. One of which was a band of over forty sharks. Which, he had to deal with on his own. Another, was the loose electric eel problem. Again, on his own for that. There was even the account of Finding a dead Seawing just floating around the ocean.

But, he had managed to keep the outer regions under control. Just when he believed he had it all under control, the whole business of Tsunami the lost princess came up, and then the battle…and his father….blah blah blah.

Riptide rolled his eyes, watching a small, colorful fish swim lazily by.

Then, today, when he had started, he had found the borders in worse shape than ever. Rogue Seawings, sharks, _three _electric eels, a whale prying a little too close for comfort…Ugh. Riptide was looking forward to the days when he could patrol without having to worry about three million problems. It seemed like every fish in the sea was against him!

Now, Riptide looked up at the glimmering surface. He looked back on the six years it had been since he had last patrolled. After his sentence to shutting up(as he thought of it), Riptide had found shelter with two Seawings. Bubbles and her mate, Teeth. They had gladly let him stay with them. He knew he had made friends forever. They had a nest of eggs, and Riptide helped guard them from sharks. He was shocked at how often that sharks found their way into Hatcheries. He wanted to help change that, but he didn't dare speak out against Queen Coral. So he did the best he could to keep all of the Hatcheries safe.

Riptide snorted at the thought of the dead eyed fish. On their own, sharks were just like bothersome fish. He actually normally ended up feeding the village their carcasses. The sharks at the border though? Those were a different type that seemed smart enough to gang up on him in groups of thirty or more. Still manageable, but Riptide would rather be dealing with single sharks.

Riptide's eyes drifted over the surface to an island. He actually recognized the island. It was the island where he had met the Dragonets of Destiny. Tsunami was one of them. When he found Tsunami(he knew she liked to think of it as the other way around, but Riptide rather he kept that a secret), he didn't know what to think. At first, he believed Tsunami had wanted to mate with him. She clearly said she liked him.

Then…even now he groaned at the thought of the awkwardness this had brought afterwards. Tsunami didn't speak Aquatic. She had just been trying to get him to come up to the surface.

But, still. Riptide did like the way her scales caught the sunlight, and how she struggled to adjust to the underwater world. He liked how brave and fearless she was, even though he wouldn't' mind her stopping to think every once and awhile.

Riptide suddenly froze. His thoughts froze mid-memory, and he lifted his head. He opened his mouth. The water washed over his tongue, and he could taste it. Another dragon. Obviously a seawing. He stood, shaking sand from his talons. He turned around just in time to see a tip of a wing disappear behind a jagged piece of blue coral.

Riptide shook his head, amazed at his ignorance. Was he so exhausted that his eyes had failed?! He had decided to rest in a circlet of blue colored coral. The coral was so immense in size and tangled so much, it was the perfect cover for an enemy Seawing. Not to forget, he was at a drop off. This was the end of the sunlight. Another perfect way for a Seawing to camouflage himself.

Now he was prey.

Riptide growled, his throat vibrating. He flashed out his strips, lighting up his scale patterns to flash out a warning. _You are bordering on Queen Coral's territory. Show yourself! Friend or foe? _

Riptide snapped his head around, hearing some bubbles. A snort, he thought he could pick up. His gills flared in annoyance. The Seawing thought he was joking? _Fool! If you are not a follower of Queen Coral, leave immediately. You are not allowed past these borders without consent, or a worthy reason. Explain yourself! _

More bubbles. This time it was a laugh. Riptide had had it. He took a moment, narrowing his eyes at the bubbles. Then he lowered his gaze, and sure enough, he could see a shape moving silently behind the waters. He watched it, until he saw its tail. Two stripes flashed.

_Squid Brain. _

With a roar, Riptide launched himself at the dragon. His claws met claws, and he thrashed his tail in annoyance. How did the Seawing see him coming? He was facing downwards, staring at the silhouette of a dragon. He could only make out its glinting eyes. But they didn't glint with challenge or rage. Instead, he was surprised to see a warm, almost affectionate gaze.

Riptide wrenched his talons free. The dragon didn't move, only lowering its hefty talons. He tried again, his rage slowly subsiding. _Who are you? _

The dragon grinned, showing it's sharp, white teeth. A little yellow at the top, granted, but still mostly white. Finally, the dragon lite up all of its strips, one by one.

As the dragon slowly took color and a more detailed shape, Riptide's eyes flew to her underarms. The spirals swirled around, making the unmistakable marking of Seawing royalty. This wasn't Aquatic, it was just lighting the figure of Tsunami herself.

She was bigger than Riptide remembered, but it had been six years. He looked her up and down, not believing the fact she was here, and she was facing him. She was even more beautiful, her scales showing off her strong muscles, and even her claws glimmered beautifully. She pointed to the surface.

Riptide nodded. The two dragons spread their wings, and they flapped to the surface. Tsunami's stripes died as the sunlight hit them. Riptide couldn't help but look down and admire her strong muscles. The way she opened and thrust her wings. _She's really grown. _He thought.

Then he remembered the currents. He looked up, and seeing the strong current he had struggled with moments ago, he panicked. He lunged downwards, crashing into Tsunami, who grunted in protest. A stripe on her nose flashed, and he got the gist of it. _Why? What? _Though it was a little off. It would have been as if she had said "Fuy? Phat?"

Riptide wished he could tell her. But she obviously didn't speak Aquatic. Instead, he desperately tried to remember what else he taught her. He faintly remembered the word protect, then it hit him. He flashed the strips desperately, praying she caught the gist. _I will protect you. _

Thankfully, Tsunami's eyes lightened, and she even smiled. She clutched Riptide's talon in hers, and nodded.

Feeling honored that she was trusting him, even after all this time, he looked up. He was thankful dragon's didn't blush.

He thought for a moment. He couldn't get through the current, and it was pretty far stretched upwards. But maybe he could push up through it, as long as he moved over a little so it wouldn't steer him completely off course.

Tsunami squeezed his talon.

_Now or never. _He thought. He gathered his courage, and fanned his wings. Tsunami immediately copied the action, and when he swerved to the left, she followed in sync. Riptide was impressed. She even knew when he wanted to stop, and when he wanted to push through. Their wing beats off by only a second, Riptide realized Tsunami had some more sea-bearing skills than he had thought. She made sure that her wing beats didn't flap at the same time as Riptide's. So he would push them forward, and then she would.

It was a single action, and it worked. Riptide was pleasantly surprised to find he was only pushed over a smidgeon. The two broke through the current, and shot to the surface. Riptide's talon loosened from Tsunami's, as he suspected she wouldn't want to hold onto him anymore. But to his surprise, she tightened her grip, and pulled herself forward so she was closer to him.

Riptide felt a warm feeling swelling inside of him, and he smiled at her before looking forward to the breath.

As the two dragons broke the water's surface, they flared out their wings. The sea spray glinted in the sunlight, and for a millisecond everything hung suspended in the air. The droplets, the dragons, even the small waves they had created.

Then, Tsunami flapped, and she did an aerial backflip, laughing with glee as Riptide soon got his wings in motion. He didn't join Tsunami in her aerobatics, but he was content to watch as she swooshed this way and that.

Finally, she stopped in front of him. "Oh, it's great to see you, Riptide!" Riptide had only a second to realize that her voice was a smidgeon older-like before she thrust her head underneath his jaw bone. She ran her head against his, and he closed his eyes with a purr.

She pulled back just as fast, and grinned at him. "Look at you! You're even bigger!"

"You shouldn't be one to talk." He smiled. She seemed more carefree than he remembered, but Riptide was alright with that. She was still perfect to him.

Tsunami looked around, then spotted the island Riptide had recognized earlier. "Let's land." She breathed. "We have so much to catch up on!"

Riptide nodded, and smiled. Then it faded. "I need to continue patrolling…" He trailed off at her look.

"Riptide, I've been following you all day. You didn't realize it until I got close enough, but I think you deserve a break." She glanced at the gash on his side.

Before he could argue, she was already swooping towards the island. She looked back only once to make sure he was following.

And he couldn't help but doing exactly that.

Riptide was astonished at the story she had to tell. He had heard of the peace truth between the Tribes, and he knew Queen Coral agreed. But he didn't know that the Dragonets had said goodbye to each other for a short while so they could all visit their homes. "Clay said he was going to find his siblings again, and then head to the Skywing Palace."

"The Skywing Palace?" Riptide asked. He had been picturing the bulky Mudwing, but why the Skywings?

Tsunami noded. She smiled. "The silly boy fell head over tail for this dragon named Peril. Crazy about her."

"Oh." Riptide wasn't aware of that. That wasn't the only news, each Dragonet wanted to visit their homes to see someone or even just for the sake of being around their own people. Each had grown to the point where even small, harmless little Sunny was now a full-fledged dragon.

After she had finished telling her side, she demanded that he tell her his.

She was absolutely horrified when Riptide said her mother had almost locked him up for life, but soon she relaxed. She heaved a sigh when he finished. They both were lying on the beach, so when Tsunami shifted to lean against his body, the sand stuck to his scales. But not in an uncomfortable way. She draped her head down to the sand, and looked up at him with her dazzling blue eyes. "I've really missed you."

Riptide lowered his muzzle to rest on her head. "I missed you too." He breathed.

And the two dragons just lied there together for a while, watching as the sun slowly set.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Sorry this took so long, couldn't think of an idea! So, thanks so much to Neo Dragon X for the awesome story idea, and stay tuned! This isn't all of it! The continuation of this will take place soon enough! Stick around, kay? Remember, Review!**

Deathbringer gritted his teeth. How did the Rainwings fly through this, exactly? He had tried walking it, and of course he found himself tripping over every. Living. Thing. So, now he was forced to try and dive and swoop through the branches. He feared going overhead and out of the rainforest, for through the tangles, there didn't look like a way to get back into the rainforest.

So, here he was. And why?

_To see her. I have to tell her. I can't…I don't' want… _

Deathbringer crashed headfirst into a branch. The branch dipped under his weight, and with a curse he flung his wings open and backed away. He growled. How _tempted _he was to light the branch on fire and forge his own path…and then deal with the forest fire afterwards.

Shaking off loose leaves and insects that had dispatched off the branch he dented, Deathrbinger continued to push forward. He swerved to the left and then the right, then down and back up. It never seemed to ended.

Deathbringer stopped with a frustrated sigh once more. It was then he realized something was watching him. He sensed not only the presence, but the thought of a potential kill that was not his own.

Something landed on Deathbringer's back. Something with sharp, vicious claws.

He hissed as he fell, unprepared for the sudden weight and sudden drop. Deathbringer stretched his neck around, trying to see what was on his back. But the creature grabbed onto his neck with a thick…something. Deathrbinger shot fire randomly into the crisp, dewy air, but it was cut short when he slammed into the earth below.

Deathbringer's head was spinning. Then something smacked him on the back of his skull, and Deathrbinger's vision got blurry. He closed his eyes. His last thought was:

_Glory. _

* * *

"Out of the way. Why are you all gawking? Come on, out of the way! Kinkajou, that is not helping."

Deathrbringer resisted the urge to groan. His head was still hurting. His shoulders and wings also hurt. Everything else was numb. Some kind of goop was slathered over the parts of his body that ached, including his head.

"Oh no. Not you! I thought you were dead."

The voice was familiar, annoyed, and grumpy all at the same time. Deathbringer forced his eyes open, and found himself looking up at the beautiful Rainwing figure of Glory.

Her scales were pink, with flashes of red showing across her neck. She glared at him, and the pink was slowly eaten away by a stone cold gray. Yet, the sun out lined her silhouette, and she shone like she was made of diamonds. "Deathbringer. My favorite Nightwing Assassin. How did you end up here?"

Deathbringer groaned as a response. He dropped his gaze, and found a pair of green eyes glaring at his eyelevel. She was smaller than Glory, but the last time Deathbringer had seen her she had only been three. "You…I know you."

"Yeah. And I know you." Her voice wasn't cruel or sarcastic or biting, it was calm. But that didn't match the rage in her eyes.

"Ah ah ah." Glory snapped. Her tail uncurled then curled back up in the blink of an eye. "Get up already. You're not that hurt."

Deathbringer did get up, though his muscles screamed in protest. He was lying on a sort of platform that was open to the sun. The only other dragons on the platform were Glory and the little one. But all around him, Rainwings glared from hammocks or other platforms. Some had flashes of yellow going through otherwise beautiful colors. Some were green, some were red. It was hard to distinguish each and every dragon. He looked back at Glory. She had a crown of white flowers laced together on her head. She was even bigger than he last saw her, and she had gained muscles. She looked powerful and determined. Also pretty angry.

"So you want an explaination." He said.

"Oh by the moons no!" Glory gasped with enough sarcasm to crush him. "I would definitely hate it if you decided to tell me exactly why you were back in the rainforest after your tribe decided to _kidnap _and _research _us without consent or even a second thought!"

The other dragon had to cover her head with her wings to hide her giggles.

"Kinkajou, you really are not helping me interrogate him." Glory glared down at the dragon.

Kinkajou snorted, then shook her head. "Sorry, your Majesty."

"Your Majesty?" Deathbringer repeated. He looked up at Glory again.

Glory looked smug. She flicked her tail, obviously pleased at his reaction. "Yep. You're looking at the Queen of the Rainwings, Nightwing. So, it'd be smart to start talking, before I decide to throw you in the dungeon for all eternity."


	4. Chapter 4

**THERE YOU GO! NOW NEO DRAGON X PLEASE STOP BOTHERING ME I AM BUSY OK? HERE YOU GO! ENJOY! REMEMBER REVIEW AND BE PUMPED FOR THE NEXT WINGS OF FIRE BOOK OKAY BYE. **

* * *

Deathbringer groaned as a bucket of fresh water was splashed over his back. "OW. Couldn't you be a little more gentle with that?"

The Healer Dragon snarled. "Sorry." He didn't sound very apologetic.

Deathbringer sighed, and rested his head on his talons. It had been three days since he had arrived at the Rainforest. He had seen plenty of Glory, but each time he couldn't seem to catch her alone. _Well, she's Queen Glory of the Rainwings now. It'll be near impossible to catch her alone. _

Deathbringer had tried, many times, to wake her and her only when they allslept in the middle of the day. For a group of extremely lazy dragons, they were easy to wake up. He couldn't climb over them without waking someone, and his wings were still too damaged to use. It did _not _help that Glory slept in the midst of her Kingdom. She slept with two other dragons most of the time, from what Deathbringer could observe. Kinkajou, that dragon who had tried to help interrogate him his first day here, and another one that was nearly always a bright pink.

Pink seemed to mean that the dragons were happy, but that dragon was always a perfect shade of pink. Was he seriously _always _that happy? Deathbringer had tried to read his mind, to no avail. Whatever had attacked him had seriously messed him up. Even his powers were affected.

Deathbringer closed his eyes as the healer dragon paced around him, inspecting his scratches. Whatever the paste-like medicine was, it did its job well. Deathbringer could hardly feel any pain now. The only problem was he was scratched all over, thus that lead to a mountain of paste coating his scales. It had to be reapplied twice a day. It was surprising how much the Rainwings had.

"What is this stuff even made out of?" Deathbringer asked, opening his eyes and turning his head to stare at the dragon. He kept his eyes clear of his body. He didn't like to see the destruction.

The Healer rolled his eyes. "Queen Glory has ordered me to tell you no Rainwings secrets."

Deathbringer was expecting that. He sighed and lied his head back onto his talons. He stared out the window into the Rainwing village. A lot of the dragons were out and about, gathering fruit, taking smaller dragons out for venom training, and appearing all over the place out of nowhere.

The Healer sighed. "You're getting better. Slowly, but at this rate you should be back to perfect health in about three weeks."

"Three weeks?!" Deathbringer groaned and covered his head with his talons. This was a_bsolutely not _how he planned his reunion with Glory and the Rainwings would go.

He thought he would march in, find her alone, and be able to majestically steal her heart with a grand romantic confession. They would have a happy ending, and the story would unfold itself from there. He would kiss her and it would be perfect.

Instead, he had been assaulted by some random monster in the forest, and forced into the Rainwing village. It was humiliating, that's what it was. A Nightwing, the most powerful and greatest of all the dragons-under house arrest by a pack of lazy Rainwings with a smart mouthed Queen Glory.

The Healer dragon nudged him. "Come on, you know the drill. Give the wings a flex and your shoulder muscles a roll. Then flex your tail and stretch each talon out."

As if he needed a Rainwing to tell him how to stretch.

Deathbringer sighed. He hated these exercises. But Glory had explained to him if he didn't do them, they might as well cut off his wings and call him paralyzed. The exercises ensured that no main arteries or muscles had been damaged. They also kept his blood flowing through the wings so they didn't go numb. Still, it was a pain in the neck-literally.

He stood, wincing with pain as he spread his wings as if taking off for flight. Every inch of them howled with pain and he bended them in and out, then flapped them up and down. Then he rolled his shoulders backwards, and during that he hissed with pain. He spread his tail out, which wasn't horrible. Then he went to the talons. Shaking out each one. Finally, he stretched his neck until he heard a crack. He flopped back to the ground. His lower neck, shoulders, back, and wings were aching.

"Good." The Healer said.

Deathbringer felt the paste being slathered onto his back once again. Biting back a growl of frustration and the urge to blast a ball of fire in the ignorant Healer's face, Deathbringer looked up through the treetops to the sky.

Storm clouds were slowly covering the sun. Deathrbinger wondered what was the point of the bucket of water being thrown upon him if he was going to be rained on anyways. He turned towards the village.

Lots of dragons had been sleeping late from their sun time, but now they were coming back. All looked tired and many where scowling at the storm clouds.

"We should get inside. I don't want this rain washing off the medicine." The Healer nudged Deathbringer to his feet, and beckoned with his tail to follow him.

As soon as Deathbringer's tail was indoors, thunder rumbled and rain poured down. Deathbringer could hear the frantic wing beats as Rainwings scattered for cover. He sighed, and curled up on a bed made of leaves while the Healer continued plastering paste all over his upper back and wings. "When can I see Queen Glory?" He asked for the millionth time, deciding the silence would be to…silent to bear.

"When she visits." The Healer answered for the millionth time.

Deathbringer exhaled out his nose, and a puff of smoke drifted out slowly.

The Healer watched it. "Be careful. You set this house on fire you set yourself up for death."

"So you've said." Deathbringer nodded. "I got it. It was just a puff of smoke."

"A puff a smoke can be taken as a warning." Said Queen Glory, as she majestically flew indoors. She shook off raindrops from her scales, and scowled at Deathbringer.

The Healer gave a quick bow. "Your Majesty."

"Continue treating him." She dismissed. She glared back at Deathrbinger. "The new law that all Queen's agreed to was that other dragons wouldn't enter another tribes borders. Your Queen agreed too. Is Battlewinner already disobeying that treaty?"

"No. Queen Battlewinner didn't know I snuck out. She still doesn't know, as far as I know."

Glory narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you here?"

Deathbringer clenched his jaw, and glared at the Healer Dragon. Couldn't he be alone with her for at least a minute? But then he realized the Healer was almost done. Once he was done, he'd go find real shelter in his home. Then maybe…just maybe….

_Stall for time. _

"Do you get rain a lot? I know Rainwings love the sunshine, so I figure-"

Glory stamped. "Are you serious? Are you not aware of the situation your in? Yet you still stall. Keep it up and I might as well just go and declare war against the Nightwing Queen. Talk. The truth. Or. Die."

Deathbringer swallowed. "It's a private matter."

The Healer dragon lifted his head. "Should I leave, Your Majesty?"

Glory was obviously thinking hard, based on the colors swirling through her scales. "Yes. If he dares to move, I'll kill him in an instant."

The Healer nodded. "As you wish." But as he trotted away, Deathbringer heard him whisper. "Be careful. We can't trust their kind."

"I know." She hissed back. "Dismissed." Her tail flicked, and the Healer spread his wings and dropped off the ledge. A moment later, he reappeared, disappearing into another hut.

"Well? What is it?" Glory snapped.

Deathbringer took a deep breath. He stood.

Glory took a step back, and opened her mouth just barely. Just enough that Deathbringer could see her venomous teeth glint. "Watch yourself."

Deathbringer ignored both her and the pain in his back, before stretching his neck forward, and rubbing against Glory's jaw. "I missed you." He murmured as she froze.

Glory didn't answer.

Deathbringer glanced at her scales. Slowly, bubbles of pink were taking over the grass green. He smiled and nudged her again. "I love you, Glory. I hope you realize that. I couldn't stop thinking about you from the first time I met you, and I refused to kill you. I just couldn't. You were too…too you. Please, please, forgive the Nightwings. Forgive me."

Glory took a deep breath, and slowly closed her eyes and rubbed against him as well. They twined their necks, and she pressed her talon into his. "I love you, too." She murmured.

Deathbringer smiled, and didn't fight the purr that rose in his throat.


End file.
